


Venus

by suian1003



Category: kun&nong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003
Kudos: 9





	Venus

我承认，一直以来令我念念不忘的，是他的身体。

Desire   
不知道从什么时候开始，我特别喜欢看着他在舞台上的背影。

透过被汗水浸湿的白色T恤，我能看见那对漂亮的仿佛下一秒就会带着他飞走的蝴蝶骨，我想用我的唇舔舐亲吻那一处，那会像是白雪上的红梅或者白云下的彩霞。

当他弯腰时，他的白色T恤会调皮的移出裤腰，露出那截纤细突出的尾椎，我想伸出我的手指轻轻按压那一处，或者他的裤腰可以再低一些…

还有被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的臀部，圆润又可爱，像两坨软绵绵的棉花糖。我不喜欢他穿衬衫，因为过长的衣袂总是遮住那处好风景。或者，他可以褪下那层碍眼的牛仔布料…

甚至于九分裤下露出的那一截白皙的脚踝，都能轻易地让我想上一整天…

不知道从什么时候开始，他的背影成了我特殊的小癖好，尽管这个癖好带着一点难以启齿却又带着一点蠢蠢欲动。

Sex Appeal  
我发现他真是一个宝藏，而我是一个寻宝者，正在小心翼翼地刺探着他瑰丽的外壳。

他喜欢出汗，汗水会顺着他的额头流淌到鼻尖，再顺着优越的下颌骨流进衣领，我想他的衣服下早就湿了一片，汗水正在雪白的胸口肆意流淌。

他喜欢把衬衫的衣领开的很大，我曾无数次地看着他的手伸进衣领下，从锁骨到胸口，我的喉结能告诉你我有多么的心动。

他喜欢穿夸张的破洞裤，从夏天到冬天。从前我不是很明白那种裤子的美感在哪里，可是后来我懂了，在我把手伸进那个洞里的时候，我就懂了。

你以为只有我是偷窥狂吗？忘了告诉你，他也是个坏孩子。

他喜欢用微妙的眼神偷看我，当我看向他的时候，他会欲盖弥彰的逃开，扇动的睫毛在空气中划出美好的弧线。不知道为什么，我总是能在他那单纯无辜的眼神里读出媚惑。

他喜欢把那双小手放在我的腿上，有意或者无意，然后在离开的时候手指的力度突然加大。我想这应该是某种古老而神秘的暗语，代表着诱惑与勾引。

如果可以，我希望他的手再往上一些，然后再往中间一些。

我猜他应该和我有着相似的癖好，我们应该是双向吸引。

Deep Throat  
他真美，尤其是他跪在我腿间的样子，像极了沾染情欲被贬入人间的天使。

我还是没能忍住自己的欲望，在他穿着睡衣来我房间的时候，我的理智就彻底崩盘了。

这不能怪我不是吗？谁让他的睡衣松垮的快要从身上剥离？谁让他的睡裤宽敞的能看见大腿里侧？

我把他按在门板上，疯狂地亲吻着他的唇，我滑进他湿热的口腔，和他的舌头纠缠不清。他那张小嘴并不拒绝我这个入侵的外来者，我细细搜刮着他的每一处津液，描摹着他的每一颗齿纹，他太甜了，甜的像他爱不释手的草莓牛奶。

我的手从睡衣的下摆伸入，他的尾椎和我想的一样敏感又可爱，他在我的怀里瑟缩了一下，像受惊的幼兽。我继续吻着他，手上动作依旧，我辗转在他那振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，凸起的骨骼并不锋利，像极了蝴蝶薄薄的双翼。

我如愿以偿地摸到了他胸前的嫩肉，还有那两枚害羞的红樱，早已硬挺的欢迎着我的到来。手下的力道加重，我坏心眼儿地揪着那两个小可爱，听着他在我身下发出娇喘，这样的反应我很满意。

两个小可爱在我的揉捏下，已经肿了一圈，从他嘴角溢出的呻吟让我腹部灼热，下身也硬挺的发疼。我的唇终于离开了他的，嘴角牵连出的银丝色情而暧昧。

他累坏了，趴在我的身上喘着粗气，我心疼他可是我忍不了了。

我按着他的肩膀，轻而易举地让他跪在了地上，他是懂我的，在我做出下一个举动之前，他隔着睡裤亲吻着我的下身。

终于，我的灼热和他坦诚相见，此刻，他那唱出美妙歌声的喉咙正吞噬着我，温热湿润的内壁让我乐不思蜀。

他勉强抬眼看着我，情欲让黑亮的双眼蒙上了一层雾气，看得我心神荡漾，欲罢不能。

我说过的，他也是坏孩子，比我还要坏。

Orgasm  
那一夜是我们扭曲关系的开始，做爱这种事情，只有零次和无数次。

我和他做爱从来不分场所，别墅的储藏间、会场的卫生间、休息的化妆间…甚至是后台的更衣室，就像现在这样。

狭小的单人更衣室里硬生生地挤了两个人。他面向着更衣室的墙壁，将整个后背完完全全地交给了我。我的物件正抵在他热乎乎的小穴里，温暖的内壁和他上面那张小嘴儿一样美妙，粉红的穴肉紧紧包裹着我。

他轻声唤着我的名字，黏腻的像草莓味的真知棒，甜的我只想狠狠地艹他，毫不怜惜的蹂躏他。

当然，我也这样做了。

双手擒住他纤瘦的腰，在他紧致的穴里大力的抽插，媚肉外翻带出源源不断的淫水。最初我也是惊讶的，他是个货真价实的男孩子，身体却流出了水，淫水泛滥，漫延了我的理智。

囊袋拍打着他雪白的臀肉，发出啪啪的声响，小穴里的抽插又发出啧啧的水声，我想这一定是场很美妙的演奏会，可惜的是听众只能是我。

他的呻吟愈发动情，他央求着我大力一些，央求着我用更快的速度抽插，我清楚地看到接口处已经磨出了白沫，而他肥嫩的臀部还在食髓知味的扭动着…红色和白色的强烈冲击让我丢了三魂七魄，身下的动作逐渐加快，让他整个人随着我的节奏起伏。

随着我的低吼和他的闷哼，满满的爱液浇灌在他的深处。我抽出来的时候，带出了些许的浊液，顺着他的大腿根滴落，而他的穴口还在淫荡地收缩着挽留。

所以，当他把我按在椅子上，跨坐在我身上的时候，我并不觉得奇怪。

在队友敲门的时候，他正趴在我身上喘着粗气，我的手拖着他的臀部，滑腻的液体再一次从那个销魂洞里流出。

没有人知道我们这种扭曲的关系，就像没有人知道更衣室里藏着两个人。

Amour  
我以为我们两个会永远这样下去。

直到那一夜，他来我的房间找我，只不过这一次他穿的中规中矩，白色的卫衣和浅蓝的水洗牛仔裤把让我着迷的身体挡了个严严实实。

我笑着吻上他的唇，拉着他的手就往床上拽，我理所应当地以为这是小孩儿玩的情趣。他乖顺的坐在床边，却在我撸起他衣服的时候躲开了我的手。

他拘谨地坐在床边，两只手交握在腿上，大拇指绕着圈。我询问地看了他一眼，他接受到我的眼神，却没有回复我一个往日的暗语。

他眼神躲闪，双颊微红，但绝对不是做爱时情欲燃起的潮红。我看了他许久，少年的心思太好猜了，我似乎知道他想说什么了。

我祈祷他不要说出口，我不想谈恋爱，也不想失去和他做爱。

然而，事与愿违，他说出了口，而我拒绝了他，我们扭曲的关系也中止在了那一夜。

那夜过后，似乎前尘过往都只是一场春梦了无痕，他会和我像队友一般打招呼，就像曾经在我身下娇喘的人不是他一样。

我以为他心灰意冷了，如果我没有偷窥到他在更衣室哭的一塌糊涂的话，我真的会这样以为。

舞台上，我的目光似乎又黏着在了那个背影上…我怎么忘了最初为什么会钟情于他的背影呢？为什么那么多队友之间，我只迷恋于他的背影呢？

我承认，一开始令我念念不忘的，是他的身体。


End file.
